


Hero & Prince

by NefariousTillDeath



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link's been through a lot guys, M/M, PTSD, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), there's a little violence but I don't think it's too graphic?, they have to be himbos for this to work out, they're both himbos guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousTillDeath/pseuds/NefariousTillDeath
Summary: This is likely to be a collection of oneshots, so it probably won't be regularly updated. I will try to write as much as I can, and I have no intention of writing M/E content for this pairing at any point.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 35





	Hero & Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon hasn't seen Link in one hundred years. He hadn't known if the Hero would ever awaken from his slumber, or if the world would be lost to darkness once and for all. The last time he saw Link, he was only a child. Who is this Hero, really, and what does the future hold for Hyrule? for Sidon?

When Sidon first met the Hero of Hyrule, the little Hylian was dressed in the traditional Sheikah garb that covered him from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his toes. All Sidon knew in that moment was Link had beautiful eyes and hair that flowed like the little tufty tops of rice on a windy day. He could see every curve of Link’s muscles beneath the thin fabric except for those places obscured by thin plates of leather armor. Later that day, when Link accompanied him to Shatterback Point to collect arrows from the Lynel, the Hylian changed into more protective armor that somehow showed even less of him. Sidon noticed, however, that he could now see Link’s mouth and jaw, which were somehow firm and soft all at once. The layered, thick armor left nothing else uncovered, which Sidon admitted was important for protection but rather a hindrance for getting a good look at his old acquaintance. 

Sidon was thrilled when he caught a glimpse of Link’s face during the fight with the Lynel. He was watching from afar, crouching on the ground some ways away, staying clear of the water lest he be shocked by a stray electric arrow. Link dodged one of the Lynel’s swinging, clawed hands and leapt into one of the nearby trees. He hauled himself up to the top before launching himself from the boughs and spinning through the air to land squarely on the Lynel’s back. He pulled a strange, glimmering spear from the strap across his back and slung it around the Lynel’s neck, trapping it in a powerful choke hold as he struggled to stay seated on the enraged creature. 

It was in that flip that Link’s hood had slipped off his head, revealing his face to Sidon for the first time in one hundred years.

Sidon startled as Link let out a shout. The Lynel was trying to buck the Hylian off, and in his attempt to stay on the creature’s back, Link pulled the spear up to his chest, slicing into the Lynel’s throat. Blood splashed on the rocks, but the Lynel was hardly injured. It roared fearsomely and reached back, swiping at Link. With his hands holding fast to the spear, he was unable to block the swipe, and Sidon watched in horror as the Lynel’s claws ripped right through Link’s armor. Blood sprayed from Link’s side, and his grip on the spear faltered just long enough for the Lynel to buck him off. Link rolled across the ground and leapt up, one hand holding the spear and the other investigating the wound. Sidon was in awe; he’d never seen a warrior keep full focus on the enemy and inspect an injury at the same time. 

Evidently, Link decided the wound would be fine because he leapt back into the fray, lunging at the Lynel with the spear, which was now glowing menacingly and emitting a low whirring noise. Link landed a few blows at the Lynel’s pasterns. Sidon was impressed at Link’s strategic attacks; he’d seen more than one experienced Zora fighter take nothing but potshots at the head and breast of such a creature. Instead, Link was aiming to ground the Lynel. If it couldn’t hold up the heaviest part of its body, it couldn’t move, and Link would have the upper hand. The Lynel took an arrow in it’s hand and stabbed it at Link, grazing his arm as he leapt out of the way. In one swift motion, Link tossed his spear away and pulled a nasty-looking longsword from the scabbard at his shoulder and brandished it at the Lynel. The sword sparked up like the spear had, and it also emitted the same whirring sound but much louder. The sword gleamed as Link slashed at the Lynel with all his strength. 

The Lynel roared thunderously as the sword slashed through its fetlocks, spraying thick blood across Link’s face. The Lynel tumbled to the ground as its legs gave out. Link hesitated for a moment before hitting the Lynel across the head with the butt of his sword. He’d expertly hit the soft spot between the creature’s horn and ear, knocking it unconscious. He glanced back to Sidon and beckoned him up. Link handed the strange sword to Sidon, although in the Zora’s hands it looked more like a dagger, and signed to him.

‘Keep an eye on it. If it moves, do whatever you think is best.’ Sidon nodded and stared intently at the sleeping creature. 

Link ran around the hillock collecting electric arrows from the soft earth and water-soaked trees beside the waterfall. He returned to Sidon a few minutes later with a full quiver of vicious, sparkling arrows. Link took his sword back and made for the waterfall. Sidon remembered the spear and snatched it up before diving after Link off the side of the cliff. He didn’t want to kill the Lynel, not yet. They may still need the fearsome beast’s weapons if all did not go well with Vah Ruta on the morrow.

They reached the bottom of the falls without trouble, thanks to Mipha’s armor that Link wore underneath his Hylian tunic. Link swam like a springtime trout to the edge of the pond, but he stumbled as he left the water. Sidon leapt forward, hurling himself from the pond to support Link. Link signed ‘thank you’ and grabbed Sidon’s hand. 

“Allow me to carry you the rest of the way, little hero!” Sidon exclaimed, worry showing plainly on his face. Link didn’t fight as Sidon swept him into his arms.

Sidon felt hot blood slick against his belly, and when he glanced down he was greeted with the sight of it gently seeping from the four long claw marks that cut through Link’s side. They didn’t look terribly deep, but between the fight and the waterfall he supposed the wound wasn’t exactly settling yet. Link groaned, ripped his hood off, and pushed the deep green fabric into the gashes. Sidon spared another glance at Link’s face. Although he grimaced in pain, it was the best look Sidon had gotten at the Hero since his arrival in the Domain. 

When at last they reached the Domain proper, Sidon brought Link up to an alcove off the main inn and laid him out in a large waterbed. Zora guard had met them at the bridge and called attendants in to see to Link’s wounds. Sidon was pushed away as two Zora women rushed in to tend to Link. Sidon watched intently as they stripped Link down to his underclothes, revealing his injuries in all their macabre glory. He cringed at the sight of the claw marks down the little Hylian’s side, which were still bleeding heavily, and the burn across his forearm from the arrow. Sidon noticed a smattering of scars small and large across Link’s arms. He momentarily wondered about Link’s scars, but he couldn’t get a better look with the healers in the way and forgot. 

When at last Link was properly bandaged and wrapped in heavy blankets to stave off the cold breeze, Sidon was allowed to approach him again. He didn’t want to be rude, but he wondered if Link would be fit for battle the next day. He had waited many years for Vah Ruta to be calmed, he could wait a little longer, he had just hoped things would be over soon upon the Hero’s arrival.

“Ah, Link! How are you feeling, my friend?” Sidon beamed but had the presence of mind to lower his voice.

Link’s hands peeked out from under the blanket, and he said, ‘Okay. Been hurt worse.’

Sidon noticed many scars on Link’s hands as he signed. Mean red scars from split knuckles, thin white ones from cuts and scrapes, his left pinky was slightly askew as if it had been broken and not quite healed right. The tips of his fingers were calloused, and his palms were smooth and red from burns. Little lightning bolt scars twisted away from the base of his fingers on his right hand, and Sidon realized he must have struggled to use electric arrows without harming himself at first. Sidon wondered how many times Link had been ripped apart and mended together again over the course of his life. 

“You are a great hero, Link,” Sidon said quietly, still with all the awe he normally conveyed.

Link shook his head. ‘I promised Zelda, I swore my oath to her. Just keeping up my end.’

Sidon’s heart fell ever-so-slightly at Link’s words. He was shocked at the Hero’s humility. If only Link could see what Sidon himself saw -- maybe then he could be proud. Link’s eyes narrowed as he stifled a chuckle. Sidon only grinned back.

‘Go sleep. We have a big day tomorrow,’ Link signed with a yawn.

“Tomorrow? No, Link! You must rest until you’re at your full health!” Sidon exclaimed. Link shrunk back at the sheer volume, and Sidon hissed in regret.

‘I’ve been hurt worse. I’ll be okay in the morning. The sooner we calm Ruta the better for everyone, right?’

“Yes, but -- oh, Link! We can’t risk losing you at such a time as this! Please take some time to recover!” Sidon struggled to keep his voice down in the midst of his passionate concern.

‘Your highness, I will be fine. Trust me.’

“Very well, Link, but if you are mortally wounded tomorrow… Oh, I can’t even finish that sentence! Do not get mortally wounded!” Sidon pleaded. 

‘I’ll do my best,’ Link signed with a small smile.


End file.
